


Lust For Life

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Kinky, Rough Sex, age gap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 感谢@坐这儿哭，梗是她的，写出来的烂东西是我的教练的名字写了罗泽，不然你们没看晕之前我就写晕了
Relationships: Marco Rose/Marco Reus, Marco Rose/Sebastian Kehl (implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

那晚罗泽还醉着却没有回家，跑到图书馆门口坐着抽了一宿的烟，这使他的喉咙又干又涩，甚至第二天可能说不出话。他早就该想到的，然而真相浮出水面之时他才知道自己是有多么无奈。直到烟盒里已经倒不出任何东西，罗泽才发觉自己已经呆到了凌晨四点，他吸吸鼻子看到满地的烟灰，突然想起靠在他办公桌前的罗伊斯。

“为什么你不考虑去染个发？”她趁机往角落里瞄，那里摆着的照片果然不见了。

“什么？”他抬起头，不知道古灵精怪的她还有什么花招，“我觉得这样挺好的。”

“可是这样看起来有点老，”罗伊斯把身子站直了，眯着眼对他笑，甚至带着媚意，“你的头发和胡子，看着像跟烟灰一样。”

罗泽站起身并做了个决定。他已经克制得够久了，而自己从来都不想当个圣人。

马尔科-罗伊斯，20岁女大学生，在母亲凯尔的严厉管教下产生叛逆心理，决定随便编了个理由出门约炮了。她之前没有用过交友软件，只知道这个人也叫马尔科，而且通过聊天晓得了他是刚来这座城市的。罗伊斯身为土生土长的本地人跟他讲了许多当地的东西，于是他邀请她来自己家里坐坐。

罗伊斯自然是肯去的，如果那个人不是在拿假照片钓鱼，那他百分之百是自己的理想型。她打车到了这位马尔科给的地址，等到对方开门后不禁屏住了呼吸，确实比照片还要好看，然而自己的心跳越来越快，被领到床边坐着手足无措起来。

“我有这么可怕吗？”男人开着玩笑坐在她边上。

“不是不是，”她连忙否认，与他对视之后反而轻松了些，干脆坦白道，“这是我第一次去陌生男人家。”

“别紧张，聊聊天会好点。我还挺好奇的，为什么你一个女生会叫马尔科？”

“说实话我也不知道，我妈给我起的。不过只是个名字而已，我没太在意。”

“哦？”他意味深长地挑起了眉毛。

接下来的谈话中罗伊斯发现他总是盯着自己的脸看，而且眼里不是单纯的欲望，还有些她也搞不懂的东西。她知道自己总是会吸引异性的视线，就索性当成对方的赞赏，主动吻上了他。她尝到了烟味，又把上半身凑前了些，伸出舌头贪婪地继续尝着，在男人把自己搂到床上脱去衣服的时候侧头望着床边的烟灰缸。

他发现罗伊斯有些生涩，刻意放慢了速度，还好女孩很快进入了状态。总的来说罗伊斯觉得这次体验十分不错，除了对方拒绝后入并且一直看着她的脸直到射精比较奇怪。

再到后来，罗伊斯终于知道了这位马尔科姓罗泽——在他成为新来的教授那天。

一向热情待人的罗伊斯想不到社会性死亡居然会发生在自己身上。她连续几天彻夜难眠甚至萌生了退学的想法，但想到随之产生的后果还是忍着了。罗泽确实很迷人，但以现在的处境来看他们只能假装什么也没发生过——这只是她以为。

没想到过了几天，罗泽把她单独叫去办公室谈话。

罗伊斯来到空无一人的办公室，被告知稍等片刻。她嫌无聊便站起来打量四周，却被丝毫不显眼的角落里一张照片吸引。走近一看，是张老照片，上面是位年轻的女人。

罗伊斯盯着那张照片看了又看，听见敲门声才回头：“罗泽教授。”

罗泽走到身边示意她坐下，她指着照片问道：“这是谁呀？您的初恋情人？”

“一些无关紧要的东西罢了。”他把相框反扣，罗伊斯只好忍笑坐到了他的对面。

“马尔科，虽然我才刚上任，但鉴于你成绩优异，我想只要你继续稳定发挥，进今年的院长嘉许名单是没问题的。”

罗伊斯听完似乎完全不惊讶：“噢，谢谢您，我会好好保持的。”

“我想说的只有这么多，没什么事你就可以离开了。”

她缓慢站起来，白皙修长手指在桌边游移着，注意到罗泽正盯着它们看。过了三秒她把手缩了回来，突发奇想说道：“下次如果只是为了看看我……可以给我发短信。”

罗伊斯心情十分不错，一路小跑回家从书柜拿出了旧相册。她一张张翻看，更加确定了那张相片上的人就是凯尔。

于是这一切都说得通了。罗泽之所以对她目不转睛并透露出隐晦的喜爱，不是因为她很漂亮，哦不，不只是因为她很漂亮。

罗伊斯合起了相册，发现自己兴奋得微微发抖。她不在乎罗泽和凯尔之间到底发生了什么，反而改变了心意，既然凯尔可以让罗泽这么着迷，她又为什么不可以？

罗泽发现自己抽烟的频率增加了，但这也不是他的错，因为最近他总会梦见凯尔，然后就开始失眠，只能靠在窗前继续抽烟。他偶尔也会想起罗伊斯，知道这个和自己同名的女孩时不时在用眼神和肢体发出“邀请”，明明只要放任不管她就会死心，但罗泽发现他做不到，毕竟她们的神情实在是太像了。

在忙碌的工作和乱七八糟的情绪里，罗泽的老朋友来旅游几天，约他出去喝酒。他们聊了很多以前的事，其中自然少不了凯尔。

“天啊，别跟我说你为了塞巴斯蒂安单身到了现在！”朋友大声调侃，好像这个名字已经不会再触动他了似的。

“这不是还没遇到喜欢的人吗，再说了，我觉得单身很自由，人又不是一定得结婚。”

“说得对，”对方喝得脸都红了，突然神秘地放低音量，“结婚也不一定有好下场，我听说她的老公因为犯了事现在坐牢了。她现在只能一个人把女儿养到大，唉，真可怜……”

罗泽十分惊讶：“真的吗？”

“我也好久没和她联系了，上次见到她还是在一次老友聚会里，还把女儿也一起带上了。女儿长得很像她，也是个美人胚子……对了，我记得她好像跟你一样，叫马尔科。”


	2. Chapter 2

罗伊斯发现罗泽已经三天没回学校，听说是生病了。她路过紧闭的办公室门口，扭动把手果然是锁着的。她又这么盯了几分钟，是凯尔打来的电话把她拉回了现实。

“马尔科，我在想这周末我们要不要一起去看看你爸。”

“……”

“他上次就说了很想见见你。”

罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子：“算了吧，从出生以来我就没记得过他长什么样。”

凯尔多少猜到了这个回答，叹了口气：“好吧，那你周末自己安排。”

第二天罗泽便重新回到了学校，还让胡梅尔斯帮他带话。

“所以，罗泽教授说这周末的会议由你和他一起参加。”

罗伊斯猛地抬头：“啊？以前不都是你和卢卡什去的吗？”

“所以说我也纳闷，”胡梅尔斯托着他的大脑袋分析道，“而且这次的会议还在外地，等结束了肯定赶不回来，起码得在当地过一个晚上，带一个女生去不会尴尬么？”

过夜！？罗伊斯听得脸都红了，同时又喜出望外，罗泽果然不是木头。生怕大头发现异样她还敷衍了一句：“明明就是我比你优秀，承认吧。”

胡梅尔斯倒是不认账，又接着说这个会明明可去可不去，而且我们系肯定抠得不愿意付油费和酒店费。罗伊斯全当成耳边风，回到家就立马翻出自己藏在衣柜的情趣内衣穿在身上，对着镜子搔首弄姿。照着照着她反而害羞了起来，笑着倒在床上，电脑的音乐播放器放到了Lana Del Rey的《Lust For Life》:

_Take off, take off_

_Take off all of your clothes_

_They say only the good die young_

_That just ain't right_

_'Cause we're having too much fun_

_Too much fun tonight, yeah_

_…_

罗伊斯知道自己除了年轻貌美一无所有，但这已经足够了。

会议当天罗泽选择在学校碰头，集合之后再一起出发。一向喜欢熬夜的罗伊斯难得起了个大早，坐在副驾驶上迷迷糊糊的，罗泽笑着叫她睡一会儿，到了再叫她。到达时已经是下午，罗伊斯这才见识到这个会是有多无聊，连续听人讲了好几个小时，等结束时天已经黑了。他们随便找了个地方吃晚饭，接着罗泽把车开到了一家酒店。这酒店看起来比想象中豪华，本来昏昏欲睡的罗伊斯顿时两眼放光，进了房间还发现是个套间，有两间房但是中间没隔着门。

她参观完不禁疑惑起来：“我们系真的舍得订这么好的房间吗？”

罗泽被她逗笑了：“挺好的，这下能好好休息了。”

“也是，那我去洗澡。”

男人也简单冲了个澡，然后打开房间自带的酒倒给自己喝，一边听着旁边浴室里传来的水声。罗伊斯因为要洗头花了一点时间，她吹干头发之后罗泽已经喝了不少。

几分钟后，她穿着浴袍出现在罗泽面前：“能跟你一起喝点吗？”

他修长的双腿正岔开到最舒服的姿势，点点头把酒倒进另一个杯子里示意她坐到边上。主要任务完成后两人都轻松了不少，罗伊斯给他讲了之前系里同学的趣事，把他逗得不行。

罗伊斯喝得有些飘飘然，盯着罗泽把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，问他：“这下该轮到您讲了吧？”

“行，你想听什么？”

“那张照片上的女人是谁？”她假装不经意地舒展身体，这让浴袍掉到了一边露出有些泛红的大腿。罗泽看在眼里，在内心冷笑了一声，说道：“我曾经对她一往情深，然而她嫁给了我的好朋友。之后我就再也没有跟他们联系过了。”

“然后您就记了她大半辈子？”

“也许吧。之后我遇到过不少漂亮的女人，可是再也没心动过。”

罗伊斯轻笑两声，酒精使她壮起胆子，侧过身子靠近罗泽，看着他的脸问：“那我呢？”

他也看着她，故作思考了两秒：“你也漂亮，但没人比她好。”

“我理解您对她一往情深，”她眨了眨眼，“但是不能说谎。”

“我今天喝多了。”罗泽用自言自语的音量说着，将视线移到了浴袍开叉的地方，慢慢伸手摸到她的大腿。罗伊斯屏住呼吸，看着他的手一路摸到内侧揉捏着，又缓缓把气吐出来。

他拍了拍自己的腿：“坐过来，让我看看你。”

罗伊斯跨坐到罗泽的大腿上搂着他的脖子。他把浴袍的带子解开，白色的衣料从肩上滑落下来，她里面什么也没穿。

“教授，您终于肯对我下手了。”罗伊斯在他耳边说。

罗泽难耐地吻上了她。这次他们都在对方的舌头上尝到一样的酒味，却依旧在贪婪地索求着。罗伊斯用腿间蹭着他已经鼓起的裆部，同时感觉到那里的反应越来越大。罗泽摸了一把就已经把他的手给沾湿了，便满意地将她抱起来，浴袍随即掉到了地上。

罗泽把她抱上了床，分开她的双腿，指尖划着已经挺立而透亮的小核：“除了她以外，就你这儿最好看。”

这句话就像春药一样让罗伊斯激动了起来，而下一秒他就把脸埋了进去。她享受着男人的口活，悬在空中的小腿不安分地动着，偶尔用脚尖蹭一下他的耳朵。罗泽突然把舌头动得更快，逗出很响的水声，她低下头看着对方灰白的头发在自己的私处起伏着取悦自己，嘴角上扬着呻吟起来，脚也不禁踮在床上，动着腰想去磨罗泽的胡子。罗泽抬起眼和她对视，她就知道自己快坚持不住了，抓住床单继续挺着腰，终于在释放时发出一声娇嗔的长叹。

高潮后面色红润的罗伊斯依依不舍地抱着罗泽，他微笑着暂时离开她的怀抱，脱下了自己的衣服，牵着她的手放到自己的阴茎上。罗伊斯手嘴并用帮他套弄，伸出舌头让唾液流到根部再全数吸回去，被罗泽夸奖比上次进步多了。她垂下睫毛笑着，看见罗泽把安全套戴好，叫她骑上来。

罗伊斯翘着屁股慢慢坐到了罗泽的性器上。他用眼神鼓励着，使她变得更加湿润，摆动起了身子。刚才的口交让她大腿已经有些发酸，瘦弱的她骑了一会儿体力就不行了，加上那根粗大一直在小穴里磨着敏感带，她浑身酥软趴在了男人的胸上：“教授……”

罗泽掐了一把她的臀肉，抱着她的腰往里顶了起来，速度不快，但是每下都向着最深处。罗伊斯边喘边向他索吻，用两片红唇擒着他的舌尖，把额头贴在一起。那一瞬间罗泽仿佛出现了幻觉，他突然翻了个身把罗伊斯压在身下，然后快速又用力地抽插起来。他清醒了一些，知道自己在做什么，这个会议其实两个人都不需要参加，而他把罗伊斯带到这里的唯一原因就是在这个没人认识他们的地方狠狠操她。单薄的罗伊斯受不了这么猛烈的进攻，她眯着眼睛紧绷双腿，跟他一样胡乱地喘叫着。罗泽突然得到了满足，那是一种报复的快感，如果能有一个机会让凯尔嫁给他而不是那个罪犯，她就不至于沦落到现在孤身一人的处境，而她的女儿更不会在自己身下像个妓女一样被对待。

罗泽在罗伊斯的脖子上啃咬，他知道这块痕迹会被看到。疼痛和欲望交织着将她逼出眼泪，指甲掐进了罗泽的后背。他直起腰，用指腹拍打着她的阴蒂，罗伊斯竟夹紧双腿又达到了高潮，看起来像是要虚脱了。他拔出阴茎亲吻着她眼角的泪水，然后在罗伊斯的嘴边自慰，要她把精液全都吞下去。罗伊斯照做了，她只觉得很苦涩。

他们在同一张床上睡了一晚。第二天罗伊斯醒来后发现罗泽已经醒了，吻了一下他的脸颊，靠着他的肩说：“我喜欢你。”

罗泽盯着天花板苦笑，没有说话。他知道，这里发生的事就只能留在这里了。


	3. 居然又有番外

罗伊斯发觉最近凯尔都在各种明示暗示自己可以自由恋爱，前提当然是做好安全措施。她想了想也许是因为脖子上的吻痕被发现了，反正凯尔是过来人，也不必一惊一乍的。最近期末考要来了，罗伊斯压根没时间去做这些事，倒是凯尔除了工作时间以外外出很频繁。

过了一阵后凯尔把罗伊斯叫来谈话：“如果妈妈找了个新对象，你会反对吗？”

“当然不会！”罗伊斯高兴地抓着她的手，“多少年了，是该找个人对您好了。”

凯尔对她的反应有些意外，含泪把她圈在怀里。“所以你们要结婚吗？”罗伊斯拍着她的背问。

“暂时没有这个打算，可是你爸那边……”

“别担心，”罗伊斯懂她的顾虑，“我已经长大了，您就去做任何您想做的吧。”

那晚过后仿佛所有事都留在了那个套间，罗伊斯和罗泽都保持着这份默契没有再去找对方。她把精力都放在了期末考上，在终于结束之后仿佛已经花光了所有精力，在家狂睡大半天之后又陷入了患得患失之中。还好，也许罗泽也有一样的想法，发了一条邮件给罗伊斯问她过几天想不想一起去听一个讲座——当然，又是在外地。他在邮件里写着这个讲座对她的专业兴趣有多少益处，但罗伊斯脑子里只有罗泽在她面前脱光衣服的样子。

激动了好几天，在出发当天发现同去的还有胡梅尔斯后罗伊斯整个人都傻了。

“怎么，我很喜欢这个讲师就跟着一起来了，罗泽教授没有告诉你吗？”

“不小心忘记了，”罗泽边开车边带着一点歉意，“不过我们系给我们订了两间房，到时候马尔科你单独一间。”

罗伊斯的失落感一下子上来了，在后座恨不得踹胡梅尔斯的椅背。几小时车程让她无精打采，讲座开始前她在座位上看着罗泽与别的教授交谈，旁边的胡梅尔斯问她：“要帮你买瓶水吗？”

“好吧，谢谢。”胡梅尔斯离开座位时，她注意到罗泽朝这边看了一眼。

晚上到了酒店，胡梅尔斯坐在床上划手机，听见罗泽在旁边接了几个工作的电话。

“有吵到你吗？我可以去外面打。”

胡梅尔斯摇头：“没关系，反而是我要感谢您今天带我来。其实您还没来我们系的时候我就特别欣赏您，读过一些您写的文章，确实学到了很多。”

罗泽对他的赞赏报以微笑：“早点睡吧。”

零点过了没多久胡梅尔斯就睡了，罗泽在桌子上开了小灯看文件。这时他的手机亮了，罗伊斯打来的电话。

他看了眼胡梅尔斯确保他没被吵醒，小声地接通：“喂？”

电话那头是急促又没规律的呼吸，然后又出现了淫靡的水声。他听出来了，罗伊斯在自慰。

“等我一下。”罗泽边说边走出了房间，希望胡梅尔斯就算醒着也会认为是他去了外面听重要的电话。他走到隔壁房敲了两下门，过了几秒门被打开，他看见了衬衫大敞，穿着短裙的罗伊斯。

她揪着罗泽的领带把他拉进房门，吻了他很久，直到顾不上换气脸被憋出红晕。他们脱得赤裸，罗泽把她抱上了床，任她在身上搂着自己，头贴在胸口上闻着他的气味。

“我很想你。”半晌她开口道。

罗泽摸着她柔顺的头发：“可是今天我们一直在一起。”

“你明知道我不是这个意思。”罗伊斯滑到他的下半身，把裤子解开含住了他。她一直凝视着他，让阴茎贴在脸上去舔舐底部，再从上面一直吞到喉咙。罗泽把双手枕在头后面满意地叹息着欣赏她的表演，用气音问她：“马尔科，想让我也帮帮你吗？”

罗伊斯有些害羞地点头，继续跪着，而罗泽把头移到了她的腿间。

“啊……”她感觉到罗泽的舌头伸了进去，腰一软趴在了床上。罗伊斯虽然很瘦，臀部却非常圆润丰满，罗泽爱不释手地抓着它们挤压，再突然扇一下，罗伊斯压抑着叫声，快感更加被激发，流出的水浸湿了他的胡子。

罗泽决定抱着罗伊干她。她的背贴在冰冷的墙上，双腿缠着男人的腰把整根都吞了进去。他快速抽插着，罗伊斯的双乳被顶得直晃，罗泽发现它们很可爱，把脸蹭了上去，胡渣磨到乳头上让罗伊斯舒服得仰起了头。

“马茨看起来挺喜欢你的。”罗泽用了不少体力，放慢速度休息时对她说。

罗伊斯被他干得迷迷糊糊，此时她的四肢酸痛，整个人挂在他身上使阴茎顶得更深。“我知道……我又不傻。”她把罗泽抱紧了些，“可是我只想要你。”

罗泽从来不是正人君子，而罗伊斯则处在无忧无虑的年纪，想要跟任何人寻欢都再适合不过。他注意到门口的走廊有一面落地镜，让罗伊斯跪在面前，自己的膝盖顶在腿间把她的腿分得更开，接着从身后操了进去。交合的声音清晰地传入两人的耳中，门外路过的人可能会听见，胡梅尔斯也可能会听见，但罗伊斯只顾着沉浸在镜子前那个漂亮又饥渴的自己。罗泽像一台无情的打桩机，用手掐着罗伊斯的脖子迫使她靠近他。她无助地喘叫着，乳尖在空气中挺立起来，闭上眼睛让他把自己一步步送到顶端。然后她浑身颤抖，透明的液体从腿间喷了出来，等这一切都结束后犹如透支全部力气似地倒在罗泽怀里。

“宝贝，你真棒……”罗泽吻着罗伊斯发红的耳朵鼓励着，手揪住她的头发，“把它们都舔干净。”

罗伊斯睁开眼睛，头被男人缓缓往地下压。她此时竟然比潮吹还要兴奋，盯着地上的那摊水嗅到刺激的味道，接着伸出舌头舔了一口。

“真乖，继续。”罗泽从镜子里看见了他想要的景象，抓着她的头发重新动起来。罗伊斯的呻吟更像是哭腔，她撅起臀部的样子就像罗泽的宠物，口干舌燥地品尝着自己的体液，甬道依旧收缩着迎合对方。罗泽没忍住射在了里面。

他们简单地冲了个澡，躺在床上相拥着。罗伊斯的脸还是红红的，似乎还没缓过来：“你有时候会不会好奇她现在过得怎么样？”

“我努力让自己不去想她。”罗泽亲了下她的额头，抚上她的脸。她用脸蹭着掌心：“再留一会儿？”

“怕不小心睡着了，第二天马茨会发现的。”

“好吧。”罗伊斯卷起被子翻滚到了另一边的角落。罗泽被她的撒娇行为乐到了，穿好衣服吻了吻她的唇：“明天见。”


End file.
